


Sunflower

by ManduBaozii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii
Summary: Hoa hướng dương-Hoa của sự yêu chuộng. Nó nói lên rằng, anh chỉ có mình em
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Sunflower

Hoa hướng dương-Hoa của sự yêu chuộng. Nó nói lên rằng, anh chỉ có mình em  
…………………………………………………..  
Hôm nay, ngày đầu tiên mà các học sinh năm ba trường Karasuno đi học, Hinata nhận được một bông hoa hướng dương nằm trong tủ giày của mình. Bông hoa hướng dương nhỏ nhắn vàng tươi nằm gọn trong học giày nhỏ, nổi bật trên đôi giày trắng tinh của cậu. “Gì thế này, ai đó chơi khăm mình sao?”- Cậu nghĩ. Đưa tay nhấc bông hoa vàng tươi kia lên, cậu chợt nhận ra một mẫu giấy nhỏ rơi ra theo đó. Nhặt lên và đọc, khuôn mặt Hinata chợt ánh lên một sắc hồng đáng yêu. Vội nhét nó vào túi áo, cất bông hoa hướng dương tươi xinh kia vào trong cặp, cậu vã đi lên lớp, bỏ lại ai đó núp sau tủ giày nhìn cậu ngẩn ngơ.  
“Bông hoa này tặng em, mặt trời nhỏ của tôi. Hãy mau tỏa sáng nhé”  
……………………………………………….  
Hôm nay, ngày đầu tiên của kì nghỉ hè, Hinata lại nhận được một bông hoa hướng dương trong hộp thư. Cậu vội vã lấy mảnh giấy nhỏ đính kèm theo đó cùng bông hoa hướng dương nhỏ chạy vội lên lầu, vui mừng hớn hở mở mảnh giấy ra đọc: “Bông hoa này tặng em, mặt trời nhỏ của anh. Mùa hè đã đến rồi, sẽ thật buồn khi không được gặp em mỗi ngày, nhưng ít ra mặt trời kia sẽ giúp tôi đỡ phát điên lên vì nhớ em.  
p/s: nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe, đừng long nhong ngoài nắng đấy.”

Hinata mỉm cười, cậu hôn nhẹ lên mảnh giấy, vuốt cho nó thẳng lại rồi cất vào một chiếc hộp nhỏ trong hộc bàn. Nâng bông hoa hướng dương lên ngắm nghía một hồi, cậu đưa tay cắm nó vào chiếc lọ thủy tinh đựng đầy bông hướng dương trên bàn. Trong suốt nửa học kì qua, không có ngày nào là cậu không nhận được những mẫu giấy nhỏ chứa đựng lời nói yêu thương và những bông hoa hướng dương tươi tắn kia, dù cho là cậu có nghỉ học đi chăng nữa. Đôi khi, kèm theo hoa và giấy là những thứ nhỏ nhắn chẳng liên quan gì nhau, như có hôm là cái móc khóa hình quạ nhỏ, có hôm lại là huy hiệu mặt trời, hay là những viên thuốc cảm khi cậu nghỉ ở nhà vì bệnh. Tuy người gửi chưa từng tiết lộ danh tính, nhưng trong lòng Hinata, cậu luôn hi vọng nó thuộc về một người. Một người có mái tóc đen, ánh mắt sắc bén, thân hình cao ráo, bàn tay thô ráp lại vô cùng dịu dàng. Một người mà trong lòng cậu, cũng chính là mặt trời dịu dàng sửi ấm trái tim cậu  
……………………………………………………..  
Hôm nay, ngày cuối cùng của cậu ở Karasuno. Hinata nhận được một mẫu giấy trong ngăn giày của mình, Thật lạ, hôm nay sao lại không có hoa? Mở mảnh giấy ra xem, đôi mắt cậu chợt trở nên sáng ngời, khuôn mặt lại sáng bừng lên hạnh phúc. Bỏ ngoài tai tiếng gọi của mẹ cùng Natsu, cậu chạy một mạch lên sân thượng trường. Là anh ấy, là người con trai tóc đen ấy, thân hình cao ráo trong bộ đồ vest đen, bàn tay dịu dàng ôm một bó hướng dương, đứng chờ cậu trong ánh nắng chan hòa chờ đợi cậu. Hấp tấp như sợ người kia sẽ ngay lập tức biến mất vây, cậu hậu đậu lôi trong chiếc cặp táp một bông hoa hướng dương: 

“Kageyama~sensei!! Em…em cũng, thầy..thầy cũng chính là mặt trời của em. Em…” 

Chợt, cậu nhóc tóc cam òa khóc nức nở, nhanh chân chạy đến sà vào lòng người kia. Đúng là anh ấy, đúng là con người mà bấy lâu nay cậu vẫn luôn hi vọng, là chủ nhân của những bông hoa và những mẫu giấy ấy. Là Kageyama Tobio, là người thầy mà cậu đem lòng yêu từ lần đầu gặp mặt. Người đã thẳng thừng từ chối lời tỏ tình của cậu, người đã dịu dàng xoa đầu cậu bảo rằng thầy sẽ chờ em, người đã hằng ngày âm thầm quan tâm chăm sóc cậu. 

Là người cũng đã yêu thầm cậu từ cái lần gặp đầu tiên.

Đứng giữa ánh nắng ấm áp của buổi sáng mùa xuân, cậu và người ấy ôm chặt lấy nhau, một phút cũng không rời, tiếng khóc nhỏ của Hinata cùng dần nhỏ lại, thay vào đó là tiếng cười hạnh phúc cùng những lời nói yêu thương ngọt ngào mà hai người trao cho nhau. Mảnh giấy nhỏ trên tay Hianta như đã hoàn thành sứ mệnh, liền theo gió mày bay đi thật xa.

“Gửi mặt trời của tôi. Cảm ơn em đã luôn chờ đợi tôi, cũng cảm ơn tình yêu của em đã luôn soi sáng tôi. Hinata, em có biết không, lí do mà tôi tặng em những bông hoa hướng dương ấy? Hoa hướng dương, mang ý nghĩa là sự yêu chuộng, cũng mang ý nghĩa là tấm lòng này, tình yêu này, trái tim này, mãi mãi củng chỉ hướng về em. Anh yêu em, Hinata Shoyo. Em sẽ mãi mãi là mặt trời cho những bông hoa hướng dương trong lòng tôi hướng tới. Nếu như em chấp nhận tỏa sáng dẫn đường cho tôi đến suốt cuộc đời bày, hãy đến nơi mà tôi có thể nhìn thấy em rõ nhất. Tôi sẽ mãi mãi chờ em, mặt trời nhỏ của tôi.”


End file.
